Love is love
by scatmanking
Summary: Alex just married Isabelle and they love their life so far as a few day but Isabelle is starting to get sick a lot and is hunger what is wrong with well they love the answer?
1. Chapter 1

Alex was the mayor of the small town called blasom. one day Alex had in idea to throw a party for the town " I think that's a great idea sir!" Isabelle said to Alex "good now let's get started!" he said as he grabbed Isabelle by her side to bring her to him as he put his author hand in the air,when he did that Isabelle blush deeply she always had a crush on him but was too afraid to tell him. later that night everyone was having fun and drinking like crazy "you know what?" Alex said to Isabelle who was also druck as a skunk "what *hikup* sir?" she said "I love you let's get married." he said "I love that idea let's do that now Alex my hansom man." she Alex woke up he had a big hangover "fuck man my head. what happened last night?" he asked he saw that he was in his room in bed but naked then he saw Isabelle laying next to him also naked "whoa did I sleep with her? If I did I hope she liked it. I hope my love liked our love making." Alex thought to him self then Isabelle woke up "ow my head." she said then she saw Alex and that not only that he was naked but so was she "sir I'm so sorry if last night I fource this on you I was really drunck!" she yelled. "hey it's OK anyway what happened last night?" he asked as he was rubbing his head he fealt a ring and saw that his ring looked like the one Isabelle was wearing "sir did we get?" she asked "I think so." then Isabelle looked away "well if you want then we can." before she could finish her sentence Alex grabbed her hand "honey even thoue I was drunck I still love you." he said. Isabelle looked like she was about to cry "really?" she asked then Alex kissed her "really." he answered then the two huged "so now what?" Isabelle asked "well first let's get you stuff here then we can get some icecream." Alex said. when they where on their way to Isabelle's old houes they ran in too Phil "good morning mayor Alex and Isabelle." he said to them "morning Phil." "sup Phil." both Alex and Isabelle said "that was some party anyway what are you two doing?" he asked "well we're going to my house so I can get my stuff and move in with Alex." Isabelle said "and why May ask not to be rude." Phil said "well last night me and belle here got married and we're happy about it." Alex said Phil just looked at them "my my then I have too tell everyone." he said then ran off "oh boy." both belle and Alex said. when they finally got to Isabelle's house they started packing her stuff up "dame girl this is a lot of stuff but it's worth it for you." Alex said then they heard a knock when Alex opened the door he saw tom and drake "is it true? drake asked " did you and Isabelle got hitched? " tom asked both Alex and Isabelle laught at them then told them "wow so you guys are just doing it then just moving in with each other?" tom asked "yup hey do you think you can help us with moving her stuff to my house?" Alex asked "sure why not." Drake said then the four of them was moving all of Isabelle's stuff to Alex's house and putting it up "finally now this is perfect you and me together at least oh how I dream about this!" Isabelle said in a happy tone "me too my little pup me too." Alex said then gave her a kiss. after that everyone was talking about how Isabelle and Alex where married and bought them gifts "oh you guys are so nice." Isabelle said "well you two disserve to get wadding gifts." ruddy said then handed them his gift "heh well I just..." Isabelle stop then she looked scared "what's the matter baby?" Alex asked "my parents." she said "and what about them?" "what will they think when they found out that I got married and not invite them!" Isabelle was now panacin "baby I know they'll be happy for you look why don't we invite them here so I can meet them?" Alex asked Isabelle looked at him then nodded her head "OK I'll call them." she said then walked in to the kitchen "well everybody well open our gifts later we now have too do something about in-laws." Alex said then everyone left their gifts for them and left. meanwhile in the kitchen "hello? mom hey it's me Isabelle. yea I know it's been a wile since I last called you. hey am on speaker? OK good is dad in the same room? yup I can hear you anyway list I just want to tell you that I'm married now. no I'm not Joking. yes I did. when? last night. anyway my husband wanted to meet you guys so do you think you come viet us? k thanks love you too." then she hanged up "well?" Alex asked "they'll be here tomorrow morning." she said "well let's get ready for them." Alex said "wait what about your parents?" Isabelle asked "oh I called them they'll also be here tomorrow morning." then the two sighed "well I'm hunger let's have lunch." Alex said "yea!" Isabelle said her tale was going so fast that even Alex can feel it. the next day someone was ringing the door bell "I got it!" Isabelle yelled when she opened the door she saw two dogs that almost looked like her "mom dad I'm so happy to see you!" Isabelle the huged her parents "we missed you too now where's you husband?" her mother asked "oh he's in the living room." Isabelle said then they walked in the living room "oh you must be Mr and Mrs west." Alex said as he shock hands with them "and you must be our son in-law Alex barre." Isabelle's dad said then they heard a knock on the door "I got this." Alex said then he came back with two people "mom dad this my wife Isabelle and her parents." Alex said then after they shock hands they all sat down "so how did you two meet?" Mrs west asked "by work." Isabelle answered "so what got you two together?" asked Mrs barre "well we can't lie to you guys so here's what happened so we threw a big party for the town then we got so druck that we did sided to finally do something about our feelings for each other." Alex said "so you two got druck then got married because that's how much you love each other?" Mr west asked "yes." Isabelle said she was scared that her dad was made "welp now that's done." he said then he walked to them both Alex and Isabelle stood up then Mr west gave them both a hug " you're a family." he said then Mrs west Mrs barre and her husband joind in then they let go "so when do you guys planing to have kids?" Mrs west asked both Isabelle and Alex looked surprised "well later." they both said. Alex looked at the clock "hey it's was nice talking but me and belle have to get going." Alex said then they left. "holy crap that was much better then I thought." Isabelle said as she unlocked the door to the office "yea I know what you mean." then Alex gave her a smile "Mrs barre" then Isabelle gave him a kiss "oh I just love that Isabelle barre." then she fealt sick and ran too the bath room "honey are you OK?" Alex asked "yea just fealt sick a little bit" she do they know is that their going to get a surprise


	2. Chapter 2

When Isabelle finally finish throwing up she saw that Alex was standing next to her "are you OK that was the fifth time." he said "yea I'm not sick but maybe it's a bug." she said "well we're going to the doctor to see what it is." Alex then grabbed her hand and took her see the doctor. After they got to the hospital the doctor did a few test on Isabelle to see what's the problem is "so what's wrong with me doc?" Isabelle asked "oh nothing it's just morning sickness." he said "oh that fine thing." Isabelle said "wait doesn't that only happens when a woman is pregnant?" Alex asked "why yes and that's what's wrong with her." the doctor said both Isabelle and Alex looked at each other "fuck." they both thought. later that night both Isabelle's and Alex's parents were surprised to find out that they're going to be grandparents "well thine you better get ready because being a parent is heard work but worth it in the end." said Mr west "I still don't understand how one time did the trick." Alex said "well it was an unsafe day for me." Isabelle said then she took another bite of cake "well I'll just go to the store and by some baby stuff for us." Alex said "well I'm coming with you." Mr west said "so am I." said Mr barre. when they were at the store they had to preorder a crib, rocking chair, and a few more stuff "OK now we did that let's get everything else then." Alex said it took about a an hour and thirty minutes to get all the stuff that they can get "wow how are you going to pay for all that?" Mr west asked "well I'm am the mayor of this town." Alex said then he payed for the stuff "fuck a duck on the back of a milk truck this shit is heavy though." Alex said as he was carrying most of the stuff "but it's worth it right?" Mr west asked "well no fuck hell everything for her is. hell I'll even die for her." Alex said. when they got back Isabelle was now eating ice cream and pie "so that might put a dent in your wallet." Mrs barre said "well no shit mom but right now I'm starting to hurt." Alex said then he put the stuff down and started to put it up "let's see dippers,wet wipes,baby powder,baby toys,baby clothes that are for both gender, blanket wow you got almost them all." Mrs west said "we preordered the rest so in a few weeks they'll be here." Mr barre said. then both parents had to leave "well now that they're gone how about we watch some TV?" Alex said then turn it on before he could start watching the phone rang "hello?" Alex asked "why hello Mr barre this is Miss cho from g-house I wanted to see if you like to go on a date with me tomorrow." She said "sorry I'm married and is soon to be dad." Alex said "oh you are then why not bring your wife as well maybe she'll like our famies cakes here." She was sher president to get him "no thank you goodbye." Alex the hanged up who was that honey?" Isabelle asked "just the mayor from the next town trying to get with me." Alex said in a piss off voice "love please calm down if she does try to steal you then I'll kill her." she said "note to self don't mess with a pregnant woman." Alex thought to him self. About nine moths later Isabelle was in laber "FUCK!" she yelled "Mrs barre keep pushing." said the doctor "you can do this honey." Alex said to her to try to keep her calm "I CAN'T DO IT!" She screamed "yes you can." Alex keeps trying to help his wife "one last big push." the doctor said "AWWWW!" she screamed then a baby cry was heard "it's a girl." the doctor said their baby girl looked human but with dog ears and tale her hair was blonde like her mother "you did it Isabelle you did it like I told you." Alex said "yea your right." then the nurce brought their daughter to them "so what should we name her?" Alex asked "what about your name?" Isabelle asked "well my name is gender nouterl so yea." then Alex held his daughter for the first time "hey their ale I'm your daddy." then she opened her eyes and saw him she had his green eyes. she then grabbed his nose "heh well why not spend some time with your mommy." Alex said as he handed Isabelle their daughter "hey their my little pup im yor mommy." she said as she brought her daughter closer to her. the next day both barres and wests came to see their granddaughter "holy crap she's a furry." Mr west said "dad even though she has ears and a tale doesn't make her a furry if she's borne with it." Isabelle said as she was breastfeeding ale "honey please tell me you're not going to stop that right." her mom asked "of course I'm going to I mean it's healthy for her. " Isabelle said as she then borped ale "so what's her name?" Mr barre asked "her name is Alex eve barre." Alex said "so why eve?" his mom asked "it means first daughter." Alex said then a nurse opened the door "OK Mrs Isabelle barre tomorrow you and baby will be allowed to go home." she said then shut the door "well anyway we'll be going we have to get back home for our work." said Mrs west said then they left. about three weeks later Alex and Isabelle were having trubeal with sleep because of their daughter keep crying one day they where at the office with her "for crying out lode man she hasn't stop crying in a wile I hope she's ok ." maybe we should bye a book about this." Isabelle said "I have a better idea why not just this." Alex then called someone on the phone "hey mom it's me alex hey can you tell me if I ever cryed a lot whin I was a baby really that's nice k thanks." Then he hand up "well?" "well they say that all we need to do is a family hug." he said as he picked up his daughter and brought Isabelle close enough for a hug. to there surprise it worked she had stop crying and fell asleep "now we might get some sleep." Isabelle said as she unfolded the coach bed as she layed down Alex joined her "sleep tight." he said "sleep tight." Isabelle said as they both went to sleep.


	3. The rest is up to you

"Mommy wake up!" Ale yelled "I'm up I'm up sweetheart." Isabelle said as she was getting out of bed "good morning love." Alex said "good morning sugarpie." Isabelle said "so your mom called she said that your brother is back from his job that had him in another country." Alex said as he gave his wife her plate of pancakes and eggs "well that's great I'm so happy that he's back." "and that he'll be here to not only finally meet me but meet our daughter." "So I'm finally going to meet my uncle?" Ale asked "yes and he's a very kind dog." Isabelle said as she cute her daughter's pancakes "so when well he be here?" "Later today I think." Alex said as he sat down to eat. About few minutes later their doorbell ranged "I'll get it!" Isabelle yelled since Alex was in the landry room as she opened the door she saw her little brother "hey sis long time no see." he said as he gave her a hug "so mom and dad told me that not only that you're married but I'm an uncle." "Yes you are I'll get my husband and daughter in here." Isabelle said as she led her brother in the living room. Danle (I don't know his real name if he exist that is) was looking around the room man did his sister got lucky on a man how have taste then Isabelle came back "Danle this my husband Alex and our daughter Alex but we call her Ale." Isabelle said as him and Alex shuck hands "nice to meet you." Danle said "and it's nice to meet you too my brother in-law." Alex said. Then danle looked down and saw Ale "why hello sweetheart I'm your uncle Danle it's nice to meet you." Danle said to her. Ale just his behind her mom's legs "sorry she's shy around new people." Isabelle said "remained me of dad telling that you were like that when you were her age." Danle said which made his sister blush a little "well she grow up as a beautiful young lade like her mom here." Alex said as he picked up his daughter "well it's been nice talking to you but I have to head back home because I'm going to sleep a lot." Danle said then he walked to the door "oh one more thing Alex if you ever hurt my sister all kill you." He said "I'll never do that as long as I live." Alex said then Danle left. The next day Isabelle was walking her daughter too school "now remember daddy well pick you up later." Isabelle said "OK mommy I love you." Ale said as she gave her mom a hug then she ran in. When Isabelle walked in the office Alex was working on some papers "what's that honey?" She asked "they're bills that people made and ask to be laws some of them are good but some are plain stupid like this one please banned ruck music I mean really." He said the he put his head on the table, Isabelle walked to her husband and sat on his desk and rubbed his black hair "don't worry I'll help you with this." She said Alex then looked up and meet eyes with her "thank you." He said then he whent to work. About two a clock Alex left to pick up his daughter from school when he arivved ale ran towards him "daddy!" She yelled "hey pumpkin how was school?" He asked "it was fun I learned the alphabet!" "Hey that's good." He said then they whent home.

 **Sorry that this was really short but I had to finish this story any way hope you injoyed this**


End file.
